There are known in the prior art a variety of different types of electronic shelf labels and electronic shelf label systems. The following U.S. Patents and other publications are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,393; 5,553,412; 5,572,653; 5,753,900; 5,880,449; 5,933,813; 5,975,416; 6,031,585; 6,105,004. JP 2000152857; DE 19840248; DE 19840251; EP 974918A2; AU 9923674; FR 2778775; FR 2772529; SE 9103048; RD 344094; GB 2249854. WO 95/22798; WO 98/00819; WO 98/32115; WO 99/65288.
The disclosure in Section 3.7.4. of “Wireless Infrared Communications”, by John R. Barry, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1994, pp. 75–77 is believed to be relevant to part of the subject matter of the present invention.
The present applicant/assignee is the proprietor of the following published patents and patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,880,449; 5,933,813; 6,105,004. U.S. patent application No. U.S. Ser. No. 09/147,422. WO 98/00819; WO 96/32683;